ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Simpson
| birthplace = Hawaii County, Hawaii | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2000 - Present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Brandon Anthony Simpson (born February 3, 1993) is an American actor. He is well known as playing Cory Berning in all of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise. For his character, he is one of the supporting character including with Jaquille Short (played by Bloom Dee) and Naudia Gorden (played by Barbara Blue). Collection of the films, they grosses the highest of Jane Hoop Elementary $4.5 billion making Simpson popular actor than others so far all the years. Biography Simpson was born in New York on February 3 form, the son to Tina Simpson (nee Nelson) and Jack Simpson. He has two younger sister, Rebecca and Carmen Simpson and one younger brother, Mark Simpson. He is one of the oldest child of the family. They have giving Bart Simpson from the Television series The Simpsons. Career Simpson begins his acting career. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Simpson reprised his role as Cory into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Simpson returns for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Simpson returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Simpson returns as Alec to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $134 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. Simpson came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. He will begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Simpson states that the Jane Hoop Elementary are phenomenon. Personal life Simpson was interested for his favorite sport is football and favorite food is Pizza on mushrooms. He likes Drawing, favorite type of music is punk rock forms having skeleton shirt of rock-n-roll including Dancer, Skateboarding, playing video games and favorite comics were Spider-Man, X-Men, Fantastic Four and Hulk. He attends to Southern High School he begins on Wednesday June 11, 2008. Simpson became friends with Blake, Ben, Amy and Bloom since they were filming Jane Hoop Elementary. Simpson has read all of the Jane Hoop Elementary books and written of his character would be as a main/supporting character. Filmography References #^ http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~battle/celeb/fanning.htm #^ http://www.tv-now.com/stars/dakota.html #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. External links *Bart Simpson at the Internet Movie Database Category:1993 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:People from Hawaii County, Hawaii